Maison Mindus
"Vous entrez dans la grande bibliothèque, prenez l'imposant ouvrage devant vous à la reliure d'argent et de cuir, des pages d'or. Vous prenez place sur un siège dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, vous effleurez les pages et vous vous arrêtez sur la gravure d'un Lion d'argent, "l'histoire des Mindus" et commencer à lire... les quelques lignes sur une famille au nom gravée dans l'histoire des Hommes." 577319268.jpg|"La lecture, une porte ouverte sur un monde enchanté." People of the book by 25kartinok-d4kmbda.jpg|"Qui veut se connaitre, qu'il ouvre un livre." Résumé de l'histoire des membres de la Maison Mindus *Thalerion Mindus, dit "le Fondateur", est un chevalier qui pour sa bravoure au combat reçu des Menethil, la famille royal de Lordaeron, les titres et charge de protecteurs de la voie maritime la plus importante entre Le Royaume de l'Est et Kalimdor. C'est par des efforts titanesques qu'il fit du nom Mindus, un nom gravé dans les mémoires pour les siècles à venir, il fit construire les premiers bâtiments de la ville de Lucarmor-Port et de la Maison des Ducs dans la ville. *Liandrel II Mindus, dit "le Déchu", est le père de Erthes Mindus. Il préside une période de déclin pour la maison. Il a gaspillé leur fortune, en faisant de mauvais investissements et n'aura donc plus la puissance nécessaire pour la défense aux comptoirs de la famille. Par la suite, il se laissera moquer à la Cour, ce qui créera une image de sa faiblesse. Il est encore aujourd’hui la honte de la lignée Mindus et la plupart des représentations de celui-ci sont détruite.A l'aube du Fléau Mort-Vivant, l'île qui n'est pas assez grande pour nourrir l'ensemble de la population on fait venir des céréales de l'Andorhal. C'est alors que Liandrel II quitte l'île de Cairn Anvard pour un Hôtel particulier proche d'une Maison close dans Lordaeron, la laissant à la force du Fléau.Il termine sa vie d’une dague dans le dos, mais le meurtrier est toujours sans nom. *Dame Caianna Librod Mindus, est la mère de Erthes Mindus et la première femmes de Liandrel II, le mariage ne dure que dix années le temps pour Erthes d’être assez vieux pour quitter la Forteresse et partir faire ses classes à Lordaeron. Erthes Mindus raconte encore que sa mère était une femme aimante, toujours pleine d’attention envers son fils, qui a tant donné sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Il se rappelle encore des disputes entre ses deux parents.Elle se donne la mort en sautant de la Salle des Lions, trop triste durant les quelques années de thumb|Première page de l'ouvrage, Le Lion d'Argent symbole des Mindus de Cairn Anvardmariage de l’attitude de son époux. *Erthes Mindus, est le Duc de Cairn Anvard qui a la charge depuis maintenant de très longues années de renouveler la puissance la famille Mindus pour les siècles à venir. Il est l’actuel patriarche de la Maison Mindus et protecteur de l’île de Cairn Anvard. Il fait d’abord ses classes dans les armées de Lordaeron d’où il sort officier dus à son rang. Après le début de la Seconde Guerre il va rejoindre l’ordre de la Main d’Argent pour libérer ses terres de la menace des orcs. C’est après la Troisième guerre et la destruction de l’ordre que celui-ci vas rejoindre a nouveau l’armée de l’Alliance ou il fait une carrière exemplaire, il jure toute sa vie de défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. Avec sa femme Allyria qu’il a adoré pendant toutes ses années de vie ils ont eux deux enfants Thersion et Cerenna. Il a la charge avec ces descendants de reconstruire la gloire perdu des Mindus, ce qu’il fait activement depuis sa « retraite ». *Dame Allyria Mindus est la femme de Erthes Mindus, dernière duchesse de Cairn Anvard, le mariage fus célébrer dans l’église de Lucarmor-Port devant tout le peuple de la cité et quelques nobles de l’Alliance. La vie de couple entre les deux amants était forte du fait de l’absence régulière d’Erthes loin de Fort Cairn. Dame Allyria fus une femme apprécie du peuple, de son époux et de ses deux enfants,elle avait un grand cœur et une âme charitable toujours a aidé les plus démunies. Elle cherche tout au long de sa vie à défendre farouchement le nom Mindus car son époux est très régulièrement absent. Elle s’occupe même des affaires officielles au nom de son époux jusqu'à sa mort prématuré dus a une grave maladie. Allyria donne deux enfants a Erthes qu’elle va éduquer dans les règles de la Maison, le fils doit apprendre les arts de la guerre et la fille doit défendre le nom de sa famille quoi qu’il en coute. Elle repose maintenant dans le cimetière de Hurlevent, mais une statue à son effigie se trouve sur la place centrale de Lucarmor-Port et elle est toujours recouverte de fleurs. *Thersion Mindus, est un jeune homme très beau, vigoureux au port royal. Courageux, commandant compétent, arrogant et sûr de lui. Il peut également se montrer borné, violent et irrascible. Par ailleurs, c'est un chevalier réputé pour son habileté à l'épée et à la joute, il est d'ailleurs le Chevalier représentant la Maison Mindus dans les différents tournois. Meneur né, il est depuis ses vingt ans le Capitaine de la Garde Ducal, ses hommes le suivent avec enthousiasme et il sait se concilier leur loyauté, un talent que son père apprécie particulièrement chez lui. En dehors des champs de bataille, son unique préoccupation est l'amour qu'il porte à plusieurs femmes à la fois d'après les rumeurs, ce qui inquiète son père le Duc Mindus. *Cerenna Mindus, dit "La Jeune Lionne" est la fille du seigneur de Cairn Anvard, qui au plus profond d’elle-même n’arrive pas à se faire a l’idée que sa mère la quitter trop tôt, elle reprend donc son exemple et défend avec vigueur le nom des Mindus ce qui lui a valus très jeune le surnom de la « Jeune Lionne ». C’est une jeune femme très belle avec un charisme et un caractère très prononcé, elle fait tout dans l’intérêt de son nom. Son père la protège comme son plus grand trésor, ce qui ne lui plaît pas trop. Description des Mindus La plupart des membres de la famille sont plutôt blonds de la couleur du blé ou brun. Dans la famille les hommes sont généralement des spécialités dans les arts militaires ou des protecteurs de la Lumière, tandis que les femmes sont de grandes dirigeantes et au caractère bien trempés. Ils sont souvent dotés d'une bonne musculature, d’une corpulence simple et d’un port royal signe d’une noblesse qui perdure depuis des générations. Ce sont d’excellents stratèges pour la plupart d'où le fait qu'on n'y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à eux, on dit même que Rocblanc ne serait jamais tombé aux mains de l’ennemi. Les Mindus ont toujours pris soin de leur peuple et tout aussi bien de leur famille c’est pour eux ce qui passe avant tout. Historique de la Maison "A genoux devant le Roi, debout face a l'ennemi." '' Les Mindus sont toujours resté fidèles aux différents Royaumes des hommes mais surtout à Lordaeron. Ils ont jurés fidélités au Roi et non jamais briser ce sermon. Ils ont aussi une importante histoire liée à la guerre, même si leurs principaux revenus sont leurs différents comptoirs commerciaux partout à travers Azeroth. ''Blason thumb|left|400px|Le Bouclier du Lion, bouclier de métal avec un Lion d'Argent le plus visible sur les Gardes d'Argent. Les couleurs des Mindus sont depuis toujours le Lion d'Argent sur un fonds noir, ce qui symbolise la force et la rage de vaincre de chaque membres de la famille. « Une bête féroce mais noble pour une famille qu’il est tout autant » ''Un homme d’arme des Mindus. L'ïle de Cairn Anvard, Duché des Mindus ''Lucarmor-Port La ville portuaire de Lucarmor-Port est le fief des Mindus défendus par des murs d'enceinte qui vont jusqu'au port commercial, la ville est devenue prospère grâce aux échanges du royaume de Lordaeron. Quand vous arrivez de votre navire par les embarcadères vous passerez la grande porte des Menethil marquée du symbole de Lordaeron en l'honneur des héros et des morts. gate_by_tituslunter-d5sbrx9.jpg|La Porte des Mindus en direction de Fort Cairn. Fête sur la grande place.jpg|Fête en l'honneur du Champion des Mindus. ParMMar70.JPG|L'activité du Port. C'est une ville riche tant en couleur qu'en or que vous découvrirez derrière les murs de la ville, chaque jour à travers la ville l'on compte une dizaine de marchés avec des produits du Monde entier. Si vous vous promenez dans les rues étroites de la ville vous arriverez sans doute sur la place de Liandrel II, place principale de la cité. Partout autour de vous des bâtiments officiels, la grande bibliothèque avec des récits de bataille des Mindus et des grands histoires de citées aujourd'hui disparues, la Maison des Ducs construite de nombreuses années avant le Fort Cairn au début de l'île de Cairn et à la droite de ce palais l'Eglise de la Lumière de Lucarmor. Puis si vous avez la chance d'être reçu par le Duc Mindus vous prendrez la route de l'Est en direction de Fort Cairn par la Porte Mindus marquée du Lion. ''Fort Cairn, dit "Rocblanc" A quelques kilomètres de la ville de Lucarmor-Port par la route Est le Fort Cairn , une puissante forteresse émerge au sommet d'un roc à l'aplomb de la mer. C'est la forteresse historique de la dynastie des Mindus.thumb|300px|Fort Cairn vue de la mer en pleine tempête. Vous pénétrez dans une belle cour avec de grande dalle lisse au sol et les bannières de la Maison, vous vous apercevez rapidement que ce n’est plus vraiment une forteresse pour la guerre mais plus pour recevoir d’importants dignitaires. Après avoir déposé votre cheval dans les écuries sous prendrez la route de la grande Salle ou l’on fait régulièrement de très grands banquets ou l’on ne termine que rarement debout avec au fonds de cette salle le trône du Duc, un très belle ouvrage en pierre. Vous serez très certainement inviter à venir voir la mer du plus beau point de vue de la citadelle qui se trouve dans le vide ou l’on retrouve la salle des Lions où réside de nombreux portraits de la famille Mindus ainsi que différentes scènes de batailles mémorables. Les Mindus, Guerre & Commerce ''La Bataille de Cairn Anvard Les Mindus ont toujours eux un lien avec les armes, le sang et la guerre aussi bien pour défendre leurs possessions, les intérêts de la Maison ou encore le royaume des hommes. Il y a eux quelques batailles mémorables qui sont représentées dans les livres ou par des tableaux dans la Salle des Lions mais la plus glorieuses et qu’on raconte aux petits îliens est la bataille de Cairn-Anvard pour libérer le duché de la domination du Fléau. thumb|left|300px|Erthes Mindus en hiver lors de la Campagne de Cairn Anvard Cette guerre dure presque deux années, Erthes Mindus après la troisième guerre au désir de détruire l’ensemble de la menace mort-vivant. Il engage les restes de la fortune de la Maison Mindus pour reconquérir et détruire la menace Mort-Vivant de son duché retourne dans son fief pour mettre fin à la menace mort-vivant et remettre en place des bases puissantes pour sa Maison. Les forces des Mindus viennent par la Mer sur les quelques navires des Mindus et arrivent sur une plage, il ne pouvait pénétrer directement dans le port, les morts dans la ville était bien trop nombreux pour un affrontement direct. Le siège dure plus de six mois, c’est par un audacieux stratagème du Commandant Norionil Belleriand, commandant haut-elfe de l’époque des forces des Mindus, que les forces vont réussir a pénétrer par un passage très discret aujourd’hui bouché. Après la prise de la ville, les Morts jonché le sol de la ville et une odeur de putréfaction se dégager des murs malgré les buchés mis en place. Une garnison resta en arrière-garde dans la ville et le reste de l’armée pris la route de la citadelle « Fort Cairn » pour mettre à mal les derniers morts-vivant et reprendre définitivement l’île. On le sait la Citadelle est imprenable malgré des armes de siège construite pour résister des années, dans une grande tristesse Erthes Mindus décide de faire détruire par les flammes le Fort, les ordres sont données. « Rocblanc » va brûler pendant plusieurs jours avant que les hommes d’armes des Mindus puissent pénétrer dans le fort, les quelques morts encore en vie ne font pas être difficile a mettre en déroute. ''Le Commerce des Mindus'' La ville portuaire de Lucarmor-Port est un des points stratégiques du commerce de Lordaeron, où l'on retrouvera des produits d'origines diverses, provenant d'Azeroth. Cette économie florissante permettra à la maison Mindus de devenir une puissante dynastie à travers le royaume des Hommes. En effet le commerce des Mindus est la principale source de revenus, c’est une source inépuisable de ressources que la famille utilise en général avec parcimonie. La famille Mindus lors de son grand règne est partout, le Lion d’argent flotte dans tous les ports où il y a une possibilité de richesse. Pour un Mindus tout s’échange et tout peut se vendre même si se sont des produits orcs, des armes, ou autres. Durant l’empire d’Arathor et jusqu'à la troisième guerre, la Maison assure sa suprématie commerciale à travers les sept royaumes, ils n’ont que très peu de concurrent et le petit nombre est rapidement détruit ou racheter. A l’époque cela attire les jalousies des autres Maisons nobles de Lordaeron et les Mindus vont entreprendre la défense de leurs biens et engager divers mercenaires. Elle équipe ses derniers d'armures en plaques, d'épées forgées et les formes aux arts militaires. La Maison revendique à la belle époque plusieurs milliers de lances, une dizaine de navires de guerre et des centaines de comptoirs. Aujourd’hui toujours aussi influente malgré de dur revers, la maison reconstruit de nouveau comptoir et une présence régulière un peu partout en Azeroth. ''Les Ordres militaires de la Famille'' Dans le duché l’ont retrouve quatre ordres de chevaliers et hommes d’armes se composent en plusieurs catégories distinctes : thumb|Un membre du Guet Le Guet est le corps de maintien de l'ordre de Lucarmor-Port et de l’île en général. Il compte cinqs mille hommes, placés sous l'autorité du Préfet de la ville et d'un commandant, dont la troupe préfère que ce dernier soit lui-même de la ville. Les hommes du guet sont équipés de mailles et de cuirs noirs, à l'exception des officiers qui portent un pectoral d'acier noir décoré de d’argent. Ils sont armés de piques, de lame et masses d'arme. Une partie des effectifs est montée. Il assure la sécurité et la surveillance de la ville, et la garde de ses portes (chacune étant confiée à un capitaine). Il assure aussi la surveillance des Geôles du Château. Les Gardes d’argent qui sont l’unité la plus nombreuses mais la moins prestigieuses, elle est divisée en deux d’un partie majoritaire sont les épéistes et guerriers qui sont équipées d’armures de cuir et de plaques aux couleurs des Mindus et peuvent s’identifier a des hommes d’armes, ainsi que les archers uniquement équipées d’armures de cuir noir et argent. Hors des champs de batailles ils peuvent être utilisés comme protecteur de Lucarmor-Port avec le Guet mais ils peuvent aussi assurer un rôle d'escorte et de garde d'honneur pour des personnalités importantes et ont leurs quartiers dans Sud de la ville. Malgré leurs noms la Lame d’Argent est la principale cavalerie lourde de la Maison, ils sont équipés d’armures de plaques. C’est aussi un grade honorifique pour les soldats de talents qui ne pourrait pas rejoindre les Lions d’argent. Leurs commandant actuel est Norionil Belleriand, qui dirige cette ordre depuis de très nombreuses années il a la confiance de Erthes Mindus. Vus la place qu’une cavalerie demande ils sont a l’extérieur de la ville de Lucarmor-Port dans une citadelle dans le Nord de l’île, ainsi qu’une partie dans la ville pour la défense de celle-ci. thumb|Un Capitaine du Guet Ensuite vient la plus prestigieuses des armées : le Lion d’Argent , ils sont très peu nombreux mais aussi les meilleurs, ils sont nommées directement par le Duc en place. Ils sont la garde d’honneur des Mindus, les protecteurs de la Maison. Ce sont des chevaliers, les plus valeureux que l’Alliance n’est jamais connus. Ils sont les dignes représentants de leurs maisons, des soldats féroces prêts à bondir contre leurs ennemis pour la justice. Ils ont en poste dans Fort Cairn et on a cœurs de défendre leurs Duc. Leurs commandant est le fils héritier Thersion Mindus. L’une des conseillères du Duc est une ancienne Lionne d’Argent, qui a prouvé sa valeur durant toutes ses années de services et sans le dire Erthes la considère comme une Mindus. Le Tournoi du Lion Chaque année, le jour du solstice d'Eté sonne le début du "Grand Tournoi du Lion", c'est Thalerion Mindus, premier protecteur de Cairn Anvard, qui est a l'initiative de l’événement. Il avait pour objectif de réunir l’ensemble de ses chevaliers autours d’une joute amical, plutôt digne d’une arène dans les débuts. La famille Mindus avec les siècles a réussi à faire du Tournoi, l’un des plus gros événements de l’Alliance. Le spectacle n’est pas le seul objectif du Tournoi en effet ma Maison Mindus a le souhait de nouer des liens durables avec les plus puissantes Maisons de l’Alliance, il est donc aussi profitable de venir participer pour des accords commerciaux futurs. Le Tournoi oppose les meilleures lames de l’Alliance qui s’affronte dans des épreuves de joutes ou alors dans des duels honorables. Bien sur et dans un souci de respecter les règles historiques du Tournoi, il n’y a pas que les champions des grandes maisons qui peuvent participer chaque année voit son lot de chevalier sans bannière en quête de gloire et d’honneur. Chacun à son but dans l’Alliance certains rejoindre les chevaleries et se faire connaître, d’autres épater les Dames de tout l’Alliance et d’autres encore devenir l’illustre champion du Tournoi. Chaque année le Tournoi se voit ouvert par une grande cérémonie, qui est régulièrement un grand festin, une grand fête public ou les chevaliers font leurs arriver dans leurs plus belles armures thumb|left|300pxen l’honneur du Duc Mindus et des belles maisons. C’est dans la campagne proche de Lucarmor-Port que se trouvent les bâtiments des épreuves , ne pouvant plus être organisé sur la grande place depuis bien des années dû au succès de celui. Pendant trois semaines c’est un véritable village de tente et de bannières qui se forme autours des bâtiments de pierre. Chaque Maison et Chevalier ont leurs propres campements avec leurs écuries, les écuyers et leurs tentes. Cela double presque la population de l’île, car il n’y a pas que les chevaliers et leurs lignées qui se déplace mais des citoyens de partout, il est impossible durant l’événement de trouver une chambre libre dans les auberges de la Cité. Le « village » du Tournoi est une zone neutre en effet il est interdit dans les règles de combattre un adversaire, un rival hors de l’arène, il peut y avoir quelques accrochages mais qui sont toujours régler dans en joute ce qui fait parfois des spectacles impressionnants. Le Grand Champion reçoit 100 pièces d'or, une armure forgé par les forgerons des Mindus, et surtout le titre de Chevalier d'honneur de la Maison Mindus. Le Second reçoit quand a lui 50 pièces d’or ainsi qu’une lame. Le Troisième reçoit 1 pièce d’or. Depuis maintenant une dizaine d’année c’est le Capitaine des Lions Thersion Mindus, hériter des titres de son père qui est le grand vainqueur du Tournoi ce qui fait la fierté de sa Maison. En l'an 632, le Tournoi n'a pas été pas organisé par la Maison Mindus, à cause d'un trop mauvais temps. En effet, les navires ne pouvaient quitter le port de Hurlevent à temps. Malgré tout, à cause des intempéries, le tournoi était censé avoir lieu à Havre-aux-Epines (Maison Magnusson). Mais le lendemain du banquet d'ouverture, le Duc Erthes Mindus reçu le Seigneur Arvid Magnusson. Quelques minutes après, mystérieusement, l'ordre est donné à l'ensemble des forces de la Maison Mindus de quitter les terres des Magnusson. Le Duc quitta Havre-aux-Epines sous la pluie dans une colère noire : le Tournoi du Lion fut donc annulé, en conséquence, car jamais un tournoi n'avait eu lieu sans la présence du Duc de Cairn Anvard. Catégorie:Familles